los 8 medallones
by Shigo Len tao
Summary: la historia de 8 jovenes que libraron a la tierra media de los demios ke surgieron para destruirla, usando 8 medallones y sus dones como shaman rewies porfas


Los 8 medallones  
Intro de la historia  
Cáp. 0 13 de marzo 1325.  
  
E l mundo a temblado bajo el oscuro poder de mishra, un demonio antiguo que surgió en la edad media con una legión de demonios, con el propósito de aniquilarnos, los pueblos de la tierra media se han unido bajo una misma bandera para destruir a los demonios del mundo subterráneo que han subido al mundo de los hombres para matarnos. Inglaterra, América, Cyberia, china, Japón y África se unieron para detener a mishra y a su gran legión de demonios y brujos. Pero la mano del hombre no era suficiente para detener a esa implacable ola de destrucción, recurrieron a la iglesia y a los shamanes. La iglesia y los shamanes se unieron por primera vez y con ambas creencias formaron un gran plan, que consistía en crear 8 medallones, 8 medallones únicos, que alrededor tuvieran grabada en la lengua natal donde se hicieron una oración cristiana y una shamanica. Cada medallón tenia a un animal sagrado grabado en el, el cual los shamanes hicieron con el propósito de que ese animal que estuviera en el medallón diera sus dones y poder a su portador, ahora para poder activar ese medallón debían entender las oraciones inscritas en el. Una ves creados los medallones se seleccionaron a 8 sacerdotisas, quienes con extremo cuidado eligieron a los portadores de los medallones, y una ves elegidos a los portadores de los medallones, quienes tenían grandes habilidades, comenzó la guerra de los hombres por seguir existiendo, por primera ves los reinos de la tierra media se unieron, bajo una misma bandera, bajo una misma espada, y bajo una misma causa y razón de justicia y libertad.  
  
La batalla fue terrible, tanto hombres como demonios sufrieron las consecuencias de aquella batalla, mientras los soldados peleaban con mucho valor pero sin mucha técnica, los elegidos y portadores de los medallones fueron a su encuentro con mishra. Esta batalla se llevo a cabo de Inglaterra y por lo tanto el líder era el portador del medallón ingles, al llegar con mishra, se desencadeno una batalla tan brutal que los demonios y los hombre quienes estaban casi muertos pararon su lucha y observaron la pelea de mishra y los elegidos, por lógica, mishra los masacro sin piedad..los medallones no funcionaban para nada!!! Mishra los golpeaba sin piedad, los azotaba contra la pared mientras ellos hacían lo posible por defenderse, de pronto después de mucha lucha el primero cayo.el primero y el más importante, el líder cayo. El joven ingles estaba agotado y muy herido, no quería seguir luchando y mas en tal desventaja como la que tenía en ese momento, y así uno a uno fueron cayendo, hasta que no quedo ninguno, mishra había ganado.. El líder de los elegidos estaba tirado totalmente indefenso ante mishra, quien se acerco a el y puso su pie en su cabeza, quería matarlo de una ves, este solo cerro sus ojos y en su mente pasaron imágenes que lo hicieron reaccionar..vio a su mujer, la sacerdotisa que lo había elegido. Mientras mishra comenzaba a presionar la cabeza de el ingles, este solo empuño su medallón y comenzó a rezar en una lengua ni cristiana ni shamanica, cualquiera que haya sido esa lengua hizo brillar el medallón la criatura que tenia grabada en el se encendió, era un fénix, el obtuvo la habilidad de este, "renacer de sus cenizas". El joven vivamente aventó a mishra contra el piso y se paro rápidamente, el estaba muy seguro de si mismo y tenia una gran paz interior, mishra se paro, empuño su espada ya ataco al joven, pero este respondió a todos los golpes de su agresor, ni uno paso, el joven de pronto se torno violento y comenzó a atacarlo con furia hasta que finalmente logro despojarlo de su espada y dejarlo indefenso en el piso, el joven ingles encajo su medallón en su espada se la enterró a mishra quien comenzó a retorcerse y a consumirse, pronto si darse cuenta, los otros 7 muchachos llegaron e imitaron al líder hasta que por fin mishra fue destruido dejando solo en el lugar donde se consumió un símbolo de derrota y en ese lugar ahora se encuentra la catedral de Winchester. Su ejército de demonios se había desvanecido en el aire.como polvo, y todo regreso a la normalidad. Habían ganado la batalla por la tierra media, los guerreros murieron de viejos con sus esposas, las sacerdotisas. Los medallones se perdieron, se pensó que ya no servían, dado que habían ganado, pero esa nos seria la última vez que la tierra media colapsara.... 12 de noviembre 1499...  
  
Un sudor frió recorriendo su cuerpo, una extraña sensación el brazo izquierdo, un dolor incomprensible en la cabeza, un zumbido que te taladraba los oídos..en el horizonte, habían demonios, un gran batallón..una figura oscura, unos ojos que te roban el alma, el escalofrió recorriendo tu cuerpo al ver esos ojos, dolor!!!, que dolor!!!, el zumbido es mas fuerte!!!!!  
  
8 jóvenes despertaron sudando frió en sus camas, cada uno de diferentes lugares del mundo, pero con la misma sensación y sueño, sin mencionar una marca en el brazo derecho que les dolía hasta el alma, una marca muy curiosa en forma de medallón. Estos jóvenes no sabían que existían otros que tenían los mismos sueños, la misma marca en el brazo y la misma vida o quizás muy similar.sin mencionar que su destino era el mismo... 


End file.
